Resident Evil- Project:ZERO
by The Josh Man
Summary: S.T.A.R.S. Team must once again rid Raccoon City of Umbrella Coorperations ghoulish creations....please R&R!
1. Walk in the Woods

Resident Evil-Project:Zero  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter I  
  
The moon cascaded over the bank of Raccoon City River, located deep within the woods. The night was crisp and cool. A small twig snapped as a tiny mouse scattered along the ground. An owl hooted softly from a tree a few yards away. Down far below the mountains and woods, Raccon City was still buzzing and Whirring as much as it did in the day time. The night was a perfect, according to Steven Finch. It was a great night for him to go up in the wooded mountains of Raccon City, and get a clear head. Steven loved to hike, ever since he was a little boy. His father always used to take him up to the mountains for camping trips, just him and his old man. He loved those times. When his father passed away when he was 20, he wished that someday, him and a son of his own could make the same nostalgic times camping and such. Unfotunatley, Steven devorced his wife, and she won custody of the child. So this was the only time that he could get out from his busy work desk, and just think.  
  
The moon soon began rising higher in the sky. It shown an eerie bright glow on the forrest. Steven hicked over rocks, and hills, when finally... "Ahhhh, here it is. My favorite spot." He had reached, the spot where he had made memories of such great times of just him and his father. "this place brings back many memories, its so ad to think about. Boy I sure do miss Pop, He would have loved Jordan." he thought as he sat down on a tree stump. "man, it must havce been 3 years since ive been up here last, but it seems like only yesterday me and dad were here. I even remember this stump! the stump where i cut my head on when i tripped and fell holding my first caught fish." He opened his napsack, and pulled out a granola bar, unwraped it, and took a bite still remeniscing on old times. Just then the woods got very silent. No owls hooting, now crickettes chirping. Dead silence. When all of a sudden..."SNAP!" a sound a twig snapping startled Steven. But before he could react there was another, "SNAP!" It seemed to be getting closer slowly. "WHOS THERE?" cried Steven. The only answer he recieved was the snaping of more twigs. However, the sound now seemed to circulate all around him now. Steven was petrified, for whatever was coming was a mystery. "SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP" All around him. His pulse quickend even more. He could of swore he heard a moan. Was this real or was his mind just playing tricks. Now he knoew he heard a moan. Many moans. From all around him. The shadows of the creatures danced around him in almost a swaying motion. The circle of shadows were closing in. There was Nothing he could do. Nothing. The cicle of shadows closed in, closer, and closer. When they were almost close enough to touch, the moon light hit one of them only for a split second, but long enough to see a face. It was a horribly mangled face, with almost red eyes. Blood driping from all over its head. Steven could do nothing but scream as the unseen foes sunk deep into his flesh. But then, then screaming stopped, and the forrest was quiet again. 


	2. Meeting With The Mayor

Resident Evil- Project:ZERO  
  
  
  
Chapter II  
  
The door to Police Cheif Zuckners office flung open as a tall blonde skinny woman, in her mid 40s raced in and flung a newspaper on his desk. "Thats the Seventh one in Two Months John! What the hell is going on!" She sounded quite annoyed. "I mean Jesus Christ, our tourist rate is going down, and you know how our tourism affects us during the summer, and are damn Citizens are going trhough panic. The gun buying rates are through the roof for christ sake!" The rather pudgy man sitting across from where she had been standing and ranting for almost a minute and a half, eyed the newspaper that was viciously thrown at him. The front page read :  
  
TOP STORY! TOP STORY! A LOCAL ACCOUNTANT STEVEN FINCH, WAS FOUND BRUTALLY MURDERED NEAR THE RIVER IN THE WOODS OF RACCOON CITY FORREST AT 8:00 A.M THIS MORNING BY A MARRIED HIKING COUPLE. THE COUPLE STATED THAT IT WAS IN THIER INSTINCT TO PHONE THE R.P.D. ON THE MATTER. BUT UNFOTUNATLEY THE KILLER OR KILLERS, SEEING THAT WE HAVE NO LEADS SO WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAS BEEN DOING THE KILLING, REMAIN AT LARGE TODAY, THIS BEING THE SEVENTH MURDER IN RACCOON CITY IN TWO MONTHS.  
  
He put the paper back on the desk and eyed the woman.  
  
"Look Vicki, he started, "we've tried everything we could, but we dont have anything to go on. We've searched all the bodies, of the victims for maybe a D.N.A. sample of the killer but we got nothing. So untill we get some leads youre just going to have to be a little more patient. Trust me, were Raccoon City for God Sake, we'll catch the bastard whos responsible for this. Maybe we'll even send in S.T.A.R.S., you know there always good for things like this." She tapped her foot impatiently looking at the pudgey man in the big chair behind the desk, "I'm the mayor of this city, i cant be patient for too damn long. I'm certain that its that damn Umbrella Coorporation. If you haven't forgotten, the "incident" we had with that damn company in the past. Should have gotten the bastards closed down, but No, the president thinks they'll create some revolutionary cure for cancer. They have him eating out of there hands for crying out loud! There mad men, all of those bastards. I better get going." As she bagan walking out of the office, she opened the door and turned back to look at Zuckner one last time. "Oh Yes, and John", she called form over her shoulder,"if you dont catch those sons of bitches, you can think about looking for another job." The door was slammed shut. John gave the door the finger almost wishing she would return to recieve it. "gruesome robotic bitch!" he mumbled to himself as he looked down at his desk and began to fill out more paperwork. 


	3. Troubles With Joseph

Resident Evil- Project:ZERO  
  
Chapter III  
  
"FREEZE YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST!" yelled S.T.A.R.S. member Joseph Donnelson, as he busted a door down to a crack house with gun in hand. "PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEADS AND STEP UP AGAINST THE WALL!" exclaimed S.T.A.R.S. newest recruit, Rebecca Miller as she followed Joseph in. As the suspects hugged the wall, the two checked them over. But then a memeber of the suspects, ran off, making Joseph's attention go to him. When one of the suspects turned around, grabbed his gun and grabbed Rebecca around the neck, pointing the gun at her head. "Bang, Shes dead", said the suspect. "Dammit", sighed Joseph as he dropped his gun. "Nice Job, You did it again!" said Rebecca.  
  
The suspect interrupted Rebecca, and told Joseph, not to worry. "Now Joseph, if that were a real bust, then you would never be able to forgive yourselve." "I know, it's just that Guy always distracts me. I just dont know what I should do." Rebecca interrupted, "I say, screw the guy whos running we can get him later, I'm tired of getting my freaking brains splattered all over the place!" Joseph let out a little smile of relief. He'd been throught these training simulators every day, and it was always the same. The suspect who actually turned out to be the S.T.A.R.S. trainer, said "Just thank God this was only a simulation, the real thing has alot more consiquences. Now you guys go rest up."  
  
Jospeh returned home that night with a heavy conscience. He turned the cold shower knob all the way to full, then stepped in. He felt horrible, since that was the fifth time he'd let himself slip though. He had alot on his mind however. The 5th victim of the Raccoon City murders was none other then his best friend, and S.T.A.R.S. Partner Dan Jackson.  
  
He thought about how much pain Dan must have been in when he was being killed, since the body was almost unrecognizable, and the only way the could tell it was him, was by his S.T.A.R.S. tattoo on his arm. Everyone in S.T.A.R.S. had one. He couldnt bare to lose Rebecca, since she was his new partner in training.  
  
He stepped out of the shower and dried off, put on his lounge clothes layed on the couch and flipped on the T.V. to the Seven O' Clock News. The news caster, was busy informing the public about the 7th victim. "THIS IS THE WORST KILLING SINCE THE 5TH! COMPLETLEY MAULED, AND AUTHORITIES SAY HE WAS APPARENTLY BITTEN MULTIPLE TIMES."  
  
5th! the fifth victem cycled through his head, "Goddammit Dan, why did you go there.....you stupid son of a bitch........" Joseph turned of the T.V. Dropped the remote and and fell asleep. 


	4. Brief

Resident Evil- Project:ZERO  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Joseph eyed the S.T.A.R.S. members lined up against the wall as hey marched back an forth across the room. "Ok, ladies and gentlemen as you all know, there has been a 7th murder in Raccoon City. What we need to do is stop sitting around twiddiling our thumbs. Now, Police Cheif John Zuckner has called us in, the best of the best, The S.T.A.R.S. team , to investigate. Now yesterday afternoon around about 5:30, we recieved an anonymous phone call stating that Umbrella Coorporation is to blame for this. Now seeing that this is our only lead so far on the case, we are willing to go out on a little faith. The anonymous tipster said in his exact words to "look for the tick in the highest part of the Raccoons tail." We are not sure yet but we believe the lab is located somewhere in the outskirts of the city up high in the mountains. This isnt a nature hike boys and girls, so you see anything....you blow the living hell out of it. Do I make myself clear!" "YES MAJOR DONNELSON!, LOUD AND CLEAR!" the team replied all together. "Rebecca!" "Yes sir!" she stepped out of line still at ease. "You will and Michael Winter will lead Bravo Team. Myself and Major Stark will lead Alpha Team." "Yes Sir!" she replied as you gave Winter a look of confidence. She was very happy to be working with a higher ranking officer, it would give her a lot of experience, and if she played her cards right, maybe even a promotion. "Officers, when i call your names you will step forward and you will assemble in your teams! "Johnson!, you go Bravo, Stewart, Alpha, Romar, Bravo!, Short, Alpha," It continued like this untill the entire teams were assembled.  
  
Soon the teams found themselves sitting in a small breifing room starring at Major Donnelson and a few other people standing in a row crossing their arms. "Alright, you damn newbies, listen up! i'm gonna introduce you to some of the best in the buisness! This is Brad Johnson, technical genius, you have a bug in your system, you call him. He'll be handling the radio equipment, and all the other technical crap." He stepped out a bit and nodded his head at the sitting gruop Isaac Stewart, The best damn chopper pilot in there ever was, he'll fly through hell to get us all to our destination.", he stepped out and nodded his head also. "This is Major David Stark, He'll help me lead Alpha team through this mission." another head nod. "This is Michael Winter, Rebecca Jason and himself will lead Bravo Team. Romar, Ammunitions and medical expert. You have any questions about why your goddamn m-16 aint firing, then you find him fast before you get the hell blasted outta yay by whatevers up on that mountain. And you better as hell now me Major Joseph Donnelson!, which means, now matter who your leader is, you listen to what i have to say, because if you dont, i will pump you full of so much goddamn lead, when the wind blows your body will whistle the tune of Dixie!" A slight snicker fluttered out of the nervous audience. This is a take no prisoner mission men and women you shoot or be shot. GOT THAT?" "YES SIR." "Now, lets run through the plan. Bravo Team listen up, Isaac is going to take you in one chopper and I will take Bravo in another. Our drop off point is here." he pointed his pointer stick at a "X" on the chalkboard. "now on the chopper make sure your ready to fight because you dont know whats down there. After we make the drop off, Bravo and Alpha will split and go two seperate ways, Bravo goes this way, and Alpha, we will head this way." He motioned his pointer stickasround a graph of poorly drawn trees to simulate the group going seperate ways. "the Rendevous Point will be here," he slammed the stick on the board, "Charlie Delta. We Will meet up here at 1600 hours a.m. time. yes boys and girls its an earlie flight, so get some sleep, we cant go blasting in, in broad daylight so well go under the cover of the moon. Now i cant stress this enough guys,..." There was a slight pause, his thaughts dwelled back on Dan, "if any, and i mean ANY man falls, you pick up the contents of that man and you move on. we have no time to grieve. we have no time for loss...." Once again his thaughts dweeled on Dan, but this time he had a vision. Dan being mauled by something, he couldnt tell what. And the screaming. The screaming was impossible to bear. NO! he had to shake it. He couldnt let Dan affect his mission as it had affected Rebecca's Training the day before. "FIGHT IT!" the voice in his head screamed. "DAN IS DEAD YOU DUMB BASTARD! YOU HAVE TO PUSH ON!" Joseph grabbed his head and rubbed it. "*AHEM*....im sorry ladies and gentlemen....anyway as i was saying....I want the deads dog tags. but i suppose i am thinking way to far ahead. WE WILL NOT GO WITHOUT A FIGHT! WE WILL NOT PERISH! S.T.A.R.S. WILL PREVAIL! NO GET OUT THERE AND MAKE ME PROUD DAMMIT! Get some sleep boys and girls, we scramble at 1400 a.m. time. youre gonna need it, who knows what we will be up against..... DISMISSED!" and with that Joseph left the briefing room, to try to get the first good nights rest in a week. 


	5. For Rebecca

Resident Evil-Project:ZERO  
  
OK RENE, IM GOING TO SPACE IT OUT, JUST FOR YOU!!! TELL ME IF YOU DONT LIKE IT PEOPLE! BUT WHO CARES, RENE IS MY WIFE!  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun was not even over the hills. No birds were chirping, but no crickets chirping either.  
  
The alarm clock buzzed on Rebecca's night stand, it was time to go. She was having a hard time keeping here eyes open at first, but the cold shower and four cups of coffee help quite a bit. She was not used to this seeing as this was her first mission and all. She got in to her gear, brushed her teeth, checked her combat knife, and made sure she had everything as she opened up the door to her barracks.  
  
Two women were already walking down the hall. The foot steps made her uneasy for some odd reason.  
  
She was nervous. She had every right to be. This would prove herself. To Joseph, To the team, and to herself.  
  
She was ready. She was seriously ready. Only thing left to do now was head to the briefing room one last time.  
  
She opened up the door to the briefing room and saw every one sitting around while Joesph reviewed the mission. As she walked in he stopped and looked at Rebecca. As did the room.  
  
"You might want to concider buying yourself a watch Miller! Maybe you'll be on time from now on!" Joseph called over the eyeballing crowd.  
  
"Yes sir, im sorry it wont happen again." Dammit, im late! how am i ever going to prove anything walking in five minutes late?  
  
"yes Miller, See that it doesnt. Ok troops, this is your chance. Now lets saddle up, and Ride Out!" He finished to a Whooping crowd, jumping over chairs tables, and each other to leave that briefing room.  
  
Rebecca thought to herself, "this is it, this is my chance. Im going to do it. I will earn the respect i deserve." And she would.  
  
But little did Rebecca Miller, and the rest of the members, know that up in those mountains, something laid in wait, to shoot down every dream every S.T.A.R.S. member has ever had. 


End file.
